The candidate for the Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Award was awarded the MD degree from the University of Wisconsin and completed a residency in Anesthesiology at the University of Iowa and a research fellowship at the Medical College of Wisconsin. During fellowship training the candidate investigated the actions of anesthetics on coronary vascular reactivity in chronically-instrumented dogs. The proposed award will enable the candidate to accomplish the following objectives: 1) develop a broadly based foundation of scientific knowledge and research techniques; 2) define the mechanisms of cardioprotective actions of volatile anesthetics in post-ischemic, reperfused myocardium: and 3) allow the candidate to independently plan and conduct basic research. The research development plan will facilitate the candidate's accomplishment of these objectives by providing opportunities for advance education in molecular and cellular biology and cardiovascular physiology in a rich and varied academic research environment. The candidate will be directed in her efforts by an interdisciplinary group of investigators in cardiology, physiology, pharmacology and anesthesiology. Opportunities will be available for the candidate to present and discuss research in progress with other young investigators in several productive, well-equipped laboratories. Within this environment, the candidate will investigate the actions of the volatile anesthetics, isoflurane and halothane, to modulate cardioprotective signal transduction. The role of adenosine triphosphate-regulated potassium (KATP) channels, adenosine receptors and protein kinase C activation by volatile anesthetics to enhance functional recovery of stunned myocardium and to mimic ischemic preconditioning will be examined in acutely-instrumented dogs. Additional studies will be performed to evaluate the actions of these anesthetics on whole cell KATP currents and to investigate the interactions of ischemia and anesthetics on G protein expression in myocardium. This award will provide a foundation for the development of the candidate as an independent investigator, and the results will ultimately contribute to improvement in the perioperative care of patients with cardiovascular disease. (End of abstract)